Harry Potter and the Sexual Storm
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Harry Potter is about to experience his 6th year in Hogwarts, and something is in the air. That thing is sex, as everyone who is attending Hogwarts school is having sex left and right. How will Harry's 6th year end, in a moment of bliss, or in a moment of depression?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, and I am not making any money off of this story.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Harry Potter, age 15, was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take a walk on Privet Drive. "Ah," he started to say "a few more precious hours until those annoying ass Muggle relatives of mine wake up." Harry took his precious time, and practiced a few spells out of pure boredom. "Lumos", said Harry, and a small light came out of the tip of his wand. "Nox", a second later the light extinguished from his wand. Harry continued to due this for the next four hours, when he heard his relatives wake up. "I guess this is where I take my leave", he thought to himself. After he put on a t-shirt, some blue jeans, and a black jacket, Harry proceeded to the front door, when he heard a woman's voice that he didn't recognize. "Thank you for last night Dudley" she said. Harry thought to himself "who the hell is that", and his question was answered two minutes later. It was a brunette, around 5'6, with brown eyes. Harry said "DAMN" when he saw her breasts. They were about a DD cup, and her nipples were erect, when she found out she was caught. She stared at Harry for a long time, and finally broke the silence by saying "my name is Patricia, are you Harry by any chance?" Harry nodded his head dumbly, seeing as how he was still taken back by the size of her breasts. "I go to Hogwarts too, I am in Ravenclaw, but you never see me because you are always with your friends." Harry said "Nice to meet you then he said "sorry, but your breasts are a bit hypnotic, and I was just about to go out would you care to join me?" She quickly said yes, and they both left the house, and walked to the park.

"So how long have you and Dudley been uh...?" Harry quickly grew quiet, before finishing the question. Patricia told him that it has been going on for at least a month, and Harry thought "damn, my porker of a cousin has been getting more play than I have, but Patricia looks like she'll try anything so I'll wait until we get to the park to make a move." A short while later Harry and Patricia walked through the park gates to secluded area behind a grove of trees. "Listen Patricia," Harry started, but he did not finish because Patricia already knew what he wanted, because she started playing with his member. "Harry," Patricia said "I want you inside of me, I am sopping wet, and I want -no- need you inside of me. "Damn this bitch is horny" Harry thought to himself, but he couldn't say anything because it was getting too hard to breathe. She slowly pulled his pants down to reveal his erect 8 inch member. "Whoa you are way bigger than your cousin, he always said that you were small, guess he was jealous!" Harry just nodded his head in approval. Harry was in a complete world of ecstacy as Patricia slurped and moved up and sown his shaft. "I think I'm about to-" Harry started to say, but Patricia stopped sucking, and said "No way Harry, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" As soon as she finished, she took off her sopping wet panties, and rode Harry like a cowgirl. "Damn this bitch is tight" Harry thought to himself, but he being the man that he is, started taking control and started shagging her brains out. "OH MY GOD, HARRY THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Patricia yelled while she had three very rapid orgasms. Hearing this Harry puffed out his chest with pride, while continuing his frenzied thrusts. For what seemed like an hour, but was really ten minutes Harry started feeling the familiar tighening of his balls, as he said "PATRICIA I'M CUMMING!" He pulled out and started stroking his member faster than he ever had, and a couple seconds later he came with an animalistic grunt.

After getting themselves cleaned up, being the gentlemen that he was, Harry escorted Patricia to her house. When they reached the doorstep, Patricia gave Harry a deep, passionate kiss, and whispered to him "let's do that again sometime." Harry with a goofy grin on his head, just nodded his head in approval. When Patricia shut the door, Harry thought to himself "man I can't wait for Hogwarts to start up again", and with a skip in his step, he went back to his aunt and uncle's house.

Comment what you think of the story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

After it happened, all Harry could think about was Angelina, and their little sex romp in the alcove in the park. At about the same time everyday, all Harry thought about was that. He was in the middle of finishing his Potions homework, when he heard the doorbell ring. Harry ran down the stairs, as if something were chasing him. As he opened the door, he was bombarded by brown bushy hair, and a very hard hug. "Blimey Hermione, could you warn me next time?" he said as he greeted his friend. "Yeah Hermione, at least let him breathe." Harry heard his friend Ron say. Ron walked in, and gave his friend a hug. "I can't believe you guys are here. I have something I need to tell you!" He lead them to the kitchen, and put some tea on the stove, as he filled his friends in on what happened.

Ron, was listening intently, as he said "good job mate. I didn't think you had it in you." Hermione's reaction was the very opposite. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Why did you have sex with her. You don't know what disease she could've had. I bet that you didn't use a condom did you?!" Harry's stomach dropped to the floor, as he realized that 1) he didn't use a condom, and 2) he came inside of Angelina. "Oh no," Harry started "I came inside of her. She might be pregnant. How could I have been so stupid? I mean I want to be a father, but not until after Voldemort has been defeated!" Seeing as how she made her friend feel extremely bad, Hermione said "Harry may I speak to you in private? Ron, can you stay here, and make sure the tea doesn't get cold?" Both didn't have any disagreements, as they did what they were asked.

Harry and Hermione walked up to Harry's room, and when Harry turned to close and lock the door, he felt a breeze around his bits. He looked down, and his pants were down. He turned towards Hermione, and she put his soft member in her mouth, and started sucking and licking. "H-H-H-Hermione," Harry started asking "what are you doing?" At this Hermione stopped sucking, and said "apologizing for making you feel bad. That wasn't my intention, I just wanted you to think about your actions." She resumed sucking and licking Harry's member, after she said this. About a minute or two later, Harry felt the familiar tightening of his balls, and yelled out "Hermione I'm cumming!" She stopped sucking his member, and stroked it very fast, until Harry came on her face. She slurped up the cum, and said "let's get back downstairs, shall we?" After performing a Cleansing Charm on herself, Hermione and Harry walked back to the kitchen where Ron was slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Ron." Hermione called out. Ron jerked upright, and hit his knee against the table very hard. "OUCH! What is it Hermione?" he asked as he recovered from the pain in his knee. "It's time to go to Diagon Alley, so we can get our school supplies." After drinking their tea, and cleaning up, the trio went outside and summoned the Knight Bus. The blue double-decker bus showed up with a loud bang, and all three teens got inside, and went to the top floor of the bus where they had privacy. "What has Voldemort been up to," Harry started asking "I never know what's going on in the wizarding world when I'm in the muggle world." Hermione and Ron both told him at the same time about the killings and the kidnappings in Diagon Alley, and around the world. By the time the trio reached Diagon Alley, Harry was fully updated on what was going on, as the three friends went to Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks. "Hello, can we get three 'Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6' please?" Harry asked the shop owner. He came back with the three books, and asked if there was anything else, they said no and left.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron, and meet up with Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Seamus" Hermione said. The three ventured into the pub not knowing what was about to happen just minutes later. "Hello Harry", Ginny called when she saw him enter. Harry replied with a hug, and a mumbled "hello". The trio joyously met with all of their friends and went into a private booth upstairs where no one was around. "I ordered us all Butterbeer" Seamus said, then he thought to himself (with a very powerful aphrodisiac in it). About ten minutes later, Tom brought up their drinks, and left. The group downed their Butterbeers in less than a minute, and then each one of them felt extremely horny. "Oh Harry," Ginny started saying "come over here and lick my tits." Harry hurried over nearly tripping over the table. "Ron," Hermione said "come here and lick my pussy." Ron did exactly that, but he fell and landed exactly on Hermione's pussy, which elicited a moan from Hermione. Seamus and Neville both started on Luna, while Seamus was licking Luna's pussy, Neville was caressing her tits.

Harry and Ginny were further along than everyone else, as they had already started fucking each other. "Oh Harry, that feels so fucking good." Harry replied by increasing his thrusting speed. Ron and Hermione quickly followed, but instead Ron put Hermione in the doggystyle position. "That's right Ron, fuck me like you mean it!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron stopped, and looke at her like he couldn't believe she just said that. Ron started again at full speed. Seamus and Neville double penetrated Luna. Seamus fucked her ass, and Neville fucked her pussy. They switched off after half an hour. The first couple to be done was Harry and Ginny, since they started first. Hermione and Ron were next, with Ron grunting like an animal. Seamus, Neville, and Luna all came at the same time. Everyone was tired, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione dressed themselves up, and went back to Harry's house where they stayed until the day of returning to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go to the Hogwarts Express at the King's Cross train station, on the day they were to return to Hogwarts. When they arrived, they ran into Ron's family: Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. "Hello you three," Mrs. Weasley started saying "how was the stay at Harry's house?" All three of them said "fine" at the same time as they each had flashbacks of the past week. On Monday, they had a threesome outside on Aunt Petunia's hydrangeas, on Tuesday they invited Angelina over and had an orgy in the living room, on Wednesday and Thursday they all had rest days, and on Friday they had an all-night sex party. "Well you lot better get on the train, before it takes off without you." Harry and company got on the train, and they all sat in the same car. "Lock the door, one of you, and draw the blinds." Harry said. Ginny locked the door, while Fred drew the blinds so no one could see what they were about to do. "Muffliato," Hermione casted the spell and said "now no one can hear us." Fred, George, and Ron said "Bloody brilliant, she is." Then they all got to business.

Ginny and Hermione decided to give the four teenage boys a stripping show. Hermione started off by taking off Ginny's blouse, while Ginny took off Hermione's skirt. This action got all four teens harder than a steel pipe. Hermione and Ginny giggled at the horny teens, and continued their stripping show. Ginny removed Hermione's panties, and started licking her pussy. Hermione was moaning extremely loudly as her body was feeling wave after wave of pleasure. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George couldn't take it anymore, and all of them moved on to the woman they wanted to fuck. Harry and Ron took Hermione, while Fred and George took Ginny. Hermione gave Harry a blowjob, while she gave Ron a handjob. "Oh shit!" the two wizards said. While receiving his blowjob, Harry started rubbing Hermione's pussy to get her really wet. Fred and George just ignored foreplay, and started fucking instead. Fred fucked Ginny's ass, and George fucked her pussy. "Oh my god, that feels so good." Ginny moaned. "Little sister you have got the tightest pussy ever." Fred said, then Harry interrupted and said "Fred, I have to disagree. Hermione has gotten the tightest pussy ever. I could barely fit my dick in her." Harry and Ron just got to the double penetration part of sex, and Ron was having no problem as he was fucking Hermione's ass. "Hermione I can fuck your ass all day." Ron said as he kept thrusting his dick deeper and deeper into Hermione's ass. "Why...oh god that feels good...thank you Ron, oh keep fucking my ass."

Ginny, Fred, and George were finished, as were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so they switched partners. This time Harry fucked Ginny's ass, and Ron fucked her pussy. Fred fucked Hermione's pussy to see if Harry was telling the truth about how tight she was. "Blimey Hermione," he said "you really are tight." Hermione replied by moaning extremely loud. George was pounding her ass faster, and deeper than he did with his sister's ass. Within minutes of switching partners, all of the teenagers felt as if they were coming to an end. At the same time they all yelled "I'm CUMMING!" and they all came, and were extremely tired. "That was the best fuck of my life." the four teenage boys said at the same time. The girls were too tired to say anything. The conducter announced that they would arrive at Hogwarts in an hour. After half an hour of regaining their strength, the teens all changed into their school uniforms, and waited for the train ride to end. IT came, and as they exited the train with their luggage, they entered the carriages as Hogwarts was on the horizon. They went to the Welcoming Feast, enjoyed their dinner, then went to their dormitory. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny went their seperate ways, as the boys went to the Boys' Dormitories, and the girls went to the Girls' Dormitories. All of them fell asleep, and waited for the first day of lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all awoke the next morning early, so they could go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast before lessons. They were headed down the Grand Staircase, when Harry noticed he forgot one of his books in the Common Room. "I'll catch up with you two later, I forgot my Transfiguration book in the Common Room." Hermione and Ron walked down the Grand Staircase, as Harry backtracked to the Common Room. He told the Fat Lady the password ("fairy wings"), and she let him in. "I left it in my trunk" Harry thought to himself. He went to the Boys' Dormitory, where he opened his trunk, and reached for his Transfiguration book. When he brought his hand back up with the book, he noticed his hand was bleeding. He moved some stuff around, until he found what had caused him to cut himself. It was the shard from the mirror Sirius had given to him, before the whole Battle at the Ministry of Magic. He hadn't laid his eyes upon it since Sirius died.

Harry wasn't in too much of a mood to eat after he found the mirror shard, so he instead bandaged his hand and walked around aimlessly and found himself standing in front of the Great Hall anyway. He walked inside, and took his usual seat beside Ron and Hermione. Hermione noticed he was down, and asked "what's wrong Harry?" He didn't say anything, he just took out the mirror shard out of his bag. "Oh." Hermione said as she stared at the mirror shard. Obviously he was still shaken up about Sirius's death. Ron looked over, and immediately stopped stuffing his face. "Hey mate, we're here for you. You know that right?" Harry slowly smiled and nodded at the same time. "Let's go to our first lesson." Harry said, determined to take his mind off of Sirius.

Turns out, their first lesson was Transfiguration, and Harry was glad he remembered to get his book. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, waiting for her students to enter the class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the front of the class. As the last student came in, McGonagall cleared her voice, and it became immediately quiet. "Welcome class, to Advanced Transfiguration," she started "this term will be trying to attempt human transfiguration." The class then spent the next hour trying to transfigure themselves into a hedgehog. Hermione as always was ahead of everybody else as she turned into a hedgehog. McGonagall changed her back, and awarded Gryffindor 15 house points to Hermione.

Next, was Potions. Ron and Harry were actually looking forward to it since Snape wasn't teaching it. They walked to the dungeons, and into the Potions classroom where Harry was greeted by a familiar voice "Oh Harry m'boy I was beginning to worry, and I see you've brought a friend," Professor Slughorn said "I hope you brought your books." "Actually sir," Harry started "me and Ron haven't got out books yet." Slughorn nodded, and said "well grab one out of the cupboard." Harry and Ron went into the cupboard and saw two Potions books: one was new, and the other was old. They both dove for the new one, but Ron having longer arms got it first. Harry grabbed the old book, and tried to smack the other book out of Ron's hands. Professor Slughorn continued "as I was saying the person who brews a near-perfect Draught of Living Death will earn this tiny bottle of Liquid Luck. You will find the instructions on page 10." Everyone went to a table, and opened their books. Immediately, an explosion came from Seamus' cauldron. Everyone was having trouble with the potion except Harry, due to the side notes in his book. After the hour passed, Harry received the Liquid Luck potion.

One thing had been bugging Harry though. He took out his Potions book, and looked at page 8 at a side note. It said "Dimittam Tui Locus - For Love Interests." He decided to try out the spell on Ginny, since he had been crushing on her for awhile. He told Ron and Hermione he was going for a walk, as he had his Marauder's Map in his back pocket. As soon as he went to the hallway outside the Fat Lady's portrait, he took out the map, and found Ginny's name on the third floor. He went there, and waited for her to get out of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He waited for fifteen minutes, when he saw her come out. He quickly drew out his wand, pointed it at her and said "Dimittam Tui Locus." He could tell the spell took effect, because she immediately started walking towards him. She took his hand, and took him to an empty classroom. "Harry," she said "I want you to take me, I've always loved you. Ever since my first year." Harry then understood what the spell really was. "Ginny you're under a spell. Try to fight it." Harry said. Ginny shook her head, and said "I don't want to fight it. The spell you casted released my inhibitions." She then got on her knees, and unzipped Harry's pants zipper. "Ginny, what are you doing? Don't do this. I am friends with your brother I can't do this." Ginny put her finger on Harry's mouth, and said "Harry just go with it." He quieted down and let what happened take its course.

She took out his flaccid 8 inch dick, looked up at him and said "my god Harry you're huge." With that compliment Harry swelled up with pride, as Ginny started sucking him off. "Oh god, that feels good Ginny. I can't believe I almost let this chance slip by." Ginny continued to suck and lick his dick, until she did something that sent Harry over the edge: she deep-throated him. Without warning Harry came in Ginny's throat. "I'm sorry Ginny. Are you alright?" he asked. He instantly got hard again, as she swallowed his load. Ginny asked "are you ready to continue Harry?" Staring at his enlarged 12 inch dick gave her her answer. She laid on her back, and removed her panties. Harry was surprised at how wet she was, and just thrusted into her. He stopped when he saw the look of pain on her face. "Are you ok, Ginny?" Ginny looked up, and said "I will be, but you just pushed passed my cervix, so try not to cum inside me ok?" Harry nodded, then continued slowly. After she was used to it, he went full-forced. After half an hour of thrusting, and titty grabbing, Harry pulled out and came on Ginny's stomach. "Harry, that was amazing, we should do it again sometime." Ginny said, and Harry just nodded. They both got dressed and went to the Common Room.

After that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their afternoon classes. The rest of the day went off without a hitch, as Harry and the Dumbledore's Army wiped the smirk off of Snape's face in Defense Against the Dark Arts when they were learning the Patronus Charm. In Care of Magical Creatures, almost everybody suffered minor burns and stings while taking care of Blast-Ended Skrewts, and finally in Divination, Ron and Harry received high marks for seeing a future in which they suffered demises worthy of Professor Trelawney. After the long and tiring dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to eat dinner in the Great Hall. When they were done, they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, then to their respective dormitories. After having the day he had, Harry remembered the time he had with Ginny, and fell asleep smiling. Looking forward to the term ahead, dreams followed Harry in his sleep.


End file.
